Shizune's secret
by bobreke
Summary: Шизуне шла по тропинке, в сторону западного леса, где меньше всего было пограничников Конохи.


**Название****: Секрет Шизуне**

**Автор: ****bobreke**

**Состояние: законченное**

**Персонажи: Шикамару, Ино, Шизуне, Кабуто**

**Жанр: ****романтика**

**Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото**

**Размещение: только с указанием автора**

**От автора: Ценю любые комментарии по моей работе.**

- Ино, тебе реально делать нечего! Вот зачем следить за Шизуне? – возмущался Шикамару в который раз, с тех пор как его белокурая напарница втянула его в эту авантюру.

- Не ворчи, Шика. Жизнь у тебя и так скучная, так что не противься, когда приключения сами плывут к тебе в руки. Да к тому же, неужели тебе не интересно что скрывает Шизуне-сенпай? – спросила девушка наводя бинокль на объект слежки.

- Совершенно не интересно. Только ты можешь таким интересоваться, - сказал он вяло.

- Не правда, все люди любопытны, просто не все в этом признаются! Ты что не помнишь, что даже холодного Саске заинтересовала тайна Какаши-сенсея?

- Но я не Саске! Меня это не интересует.

- Ты прав, тебя вообще ничего не интересует. Однако ты всегда участвуешь в моих проделках, и что это доказывает? – наивно спросила Ино.

- Что ты монстр, который манипулирует людьми?

- Дурак! Это доказывает, что ты в глубине души как и все мы любопытен и любишь приключения! – сказала она воодушевленно.

"Если б ты была хоть немного умнее, ты бы поняла что это доказывает…да… Бог с тобой…" – подумал парень.

- Тихо! Вон она идет! – сказала она громче, чем нужно было.

- Разговариваешь здесь только ты! – возмутился Нара.

-Тссс!

Шизуне шла по тропинке, в сторону западного леса, где меньше всего было пограничников Конохи. Молодые люди набрали хороший опыт в слежке за все годы служения деревне, поэтому их опытный сенпай и не заметила ничего странного. Сойдя с тропинки и войдя в самую чащу леса, она начала оглядываться по сторонам. К счастью Шикамару вовремя убирал высовывающаяся голову сокомандницы.

- Если ты не прекратишь вылизать как индюк, нас заметят, - прошептал парень.

- Но не видно ведь! – возмутилась Яманака.

- Сначала настрой бинокль, - ответил парень.

- А его что надо настраивать? – удивилась она.

- Ну ты даешь…

- Просто бинокль моего отца не нужно настраивать, а другим я еще не пользовалась, - объяснила девушка и легонько ударила его по затылку. – А ты как всегда подумал о том какая я глупая, да?

- Не шуми, гениальная ты моя! – сказал он улыбаясь.

Тем временем помощница Цунаде видимо дошла до места, потому что остановилась и свистнула коротко три раза. Ино и Шикамару были в предвкушении, еще одно мгновение и ее тайна раскроется. Из-за дерева вышел маленький белоснежный котенок, сенпай подбежала к нему, начала его ласково гладить и прижимать к себе.

- Что? Это котенка она так тщательно скрывала? – удивилась Ино.

- Вот видишь, никакой тайны. Не надо везде искать скрытый смысл, - заявил парень.

- Неужели моя интуиция меня подвела? – расстроилась девушка.

- Ну, раз мы выяснили тайну Шизуне, то нам пора домой. У меня еще много дел. Пойдем, - сказал Шика.

- Смотреть на облака и валяться целыми днями это еще не дело… - ответила девушка, но все же пошла за напарником.

- Почему же, во время просмотра ты также тратишь на это силы и время.

- Какие силы можно потратить, когда просто лежишь и ничего не делаешь? – спросила она весело, забыв о своей неудачной слежке.

- Когда смотришь на определенное облако, то тебе приходится концентрироваться…

- Шика ты дурак! А я-то тебя слушаю всерьез, думаю ты мне на самом деле что-то дельное рассказываешь! – рассердилась блондинка. Нара рассмеялся.

- Ну ты даешь Ино! Как можно быть такой умной и глупой одновременно? – прибавил он ласково.

- Шикамару, я дура! – вдруг заявила Яманака.

- Рад что ты самокритично к себе относишься, но…

- Шизуне-сенпай ведь трижды коротко свистнула! А это значит… - "Черт, она догадалась!" – подумал теневых игл мастер. – "не выходи, за мной слежка", Боже какая я дура!

- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Нара спокойно.

- Папа как-то учил меня зашифрованным свистам шпиона, но я тогда была маленькой и многое не помню. Он говорил что в своей команде они общались свистами. Подожди, ты тоже должен знать! – сказала она и посмотрела напарнику прямо в глаза, - Так ты с самого начала знал, и специально увел меня оттуда!

- Ино послушай…

- Ты меня обманул! – крикнула она.

- Я тебя не обманывал! – крикнул он в ответ. – Успокойся! Просто каждый человек имеет право на свой секрет. Мы не вправе вмешиваться если того не хочет Шизуне, а она этого явно не хочет.

- Но мы же ничего плохого не желаем…

- Я знаю, поверь и она это знает. Однако у каждого должно быть что-то свое, секрет с которым он ни с кем не хочет делиться, или делить его только с одним человеком, - терпеливо объяснил он.

- Может ты и прав… - тихо произнесла она немного погодя. – А у тебя есть такой секрет?

- У каждого он есть, Ино.

- И есть один единственный человек с кем ты хочешь его разделить? – улыбаясь спросила она снова.

- Есть, только этот человек пока этого не знает, - загадочно ответил парень.

- И когда ты собираешься ему рассказать?

- Яманака Ино, не пытайся выудить информацию. Я знаю все твои уловки!

- Ладно-ладно! Живи со своим секретом раз тебе так легче, - раздраженно бросила она. "Когда-нибудь, я поделюсь с тобой своею тайной, но не сейчас…" – думал Шикамару.

- А у тебя есть тайна, которую ты захочешь разделить только с одним человеком? – вдруг спросил парень. Блондинка немного подумала, а потом ответила:

- Нет. От тебя например у меня совершенно нет секретов, - ответила она спокойно. Младший Нара ничего не ответил, но довольно улыбнулся. Оставшийся путь до дома они прошли, разговаривая о том, о сем, смеясь и шутя. Ино совсем позабыла о своем разочаровании.

Тем временем Шизуне сидела в обнимку со своим секретом.

- Где ты его нашел, Кабуто?

- Около нашей базы, видимо заблудился. Оставить я его не мог, так что решил что у тебя ему будет лучше, - ответил ниндзя-медик.

- Надо же, ты с легкостью убиваешь людей, а маленьких котят жалеешь…

-Я сам себя начал удивлять, - улыбнулся парень.

- Я на тебя плохо влияю.

- Ты заставила меня сойти с пути истинного! – сказал он смеясь. Шизуне расхохоталась. Кабуто поцеловал девушку в шею и прижав к себе сильнее, прибавил: – Нас ведь убьют когда поймают, ты не боишься?

- Шиноби всегда ходят рядом со смертью, все умирают. Ты что боишься смерти?

- Я боюсь… я боюсь, что после смерти мы будем в разных мирах… - протянул он.

- Не волнуйся, я попрошу у Бога лишнее местечко в аду для себя.

- Ты думаешь он сговорчивый?

- Думаю он понимающий … - проговорила Шизуне и страстно поцеловала любимого.

Просидев еще около часа, они отправились каждый по своей дороге. Однако у них был общий секрет, и это их объединяло больше чем все вещи, которые их разъединяли.


End file.
